The present disclosure relates to communication apparatuses, communication systems, and communication methods.
In related technologies such as those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2008-160856 and No. 2010-134672, there are some cases where passive communication between two communication apparatuses is performed in response to a communication request (one of commands) made only by one of the two communication apparatuses. In these cases, the one communication apparatus that makes the communication request works as an initiator, and the other communication apparatus works as a target.